Kraken (wonder weapon)
The Kraken is an explosive wonder weapon found in the Zombies map Voyage of Despair in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, available either from the Mystery Box or by an easter egg. Overview The Kraken is a hand-held cannon featuring three barrels which are rotated each time it is fired. Each shot fires out a singular explosive, exploding on impact and dealing extremely high damage at the point of impact along with knocking down any nearby zombies that aren't outright killed or gibed by the projectile. The player can obtain a free Kraken by obtaining the Stoker's key. Once a key is obtained the player can unlock a chest that can be found in one of the following locations: Mail Room, State Rooms, Galley, Provisions, and Turbine Room. Once opened zombies must be killed near the chest causing their souls to enter the chest. Once the chest receives a certain number of souls it will disappear and reappear in one of the five locations. Once this has been done three times, five potential items will spawn in the final chest. If a telescope spawns in the chest, the player must then go to the stern. If it is a pair of binoculars, the player must head to the bow. If it's a compass, the player must head to the boat deck. Once the player reaches 1 of the 5 locations, a massive tentacle will appear from the ocean and drop a Kraken for the player to pick up. Upgrading the Kraken Pack-a-Punch Upgrade The Kraken can be upgraded using the Pack-a-Punch Machine. Once upgraded the Kraken became the Cirein-Cròin Crasher, '''doubling the capacity to 12 rounds. Elemental Upgrades To upgrade the Kraken the player must build the upgrade station for it. The parts to locate it can be found in the cargo hold, the galley, and first class lounge. The upgrade table is found in the engine room directly to the players right once going down the first set of stairs when entering from Provisions. Once it has been built the player must find an upgrade element. The element can be obtained by killing Catalysts with the Kraken. Once an element has been found the player can upgrade the Kraken by paying 3000 points, or 6000 points if it is pack-a-punched. Grip of Akkorokamui The ice elemental Kraken. Fires a single projectile in a straight line that on impact creates a small area of effect that causes slowing similar to Cryofreeze ammo type and the Winter's Wail modifier. Generally regarded as one of the better upgrades especially for when trying to accomplish the easter egg due to its ability to control large hordes and hold a position. Breath of Leviathan The fire elemental Kraken. Fires 2 interlinked projectiles similar in appearance to chain shot. They fire in a straight line and after ~1 second of flight time will explode or will explode upon collision with the environment. It should be of note that the projectiles themselves do minimal damage to zombies and '''don't explode upon contact with them. Inkanyamba's Roar The electric elemental Kraken. Fires a spread of smaller projectiles similar to a shotgun that create no explosions on impact. If a zombie is not killed they will be knocked down making them easy to finish off. You should be cautious when using this variant on higher rounds as knocked over zombies still obstruct the players path. Jörmungandr's Fang The poison elemental Kraken. Fires a single projectile that will penetrate through any zombies in its path and will only be stopped by hitting any environmental object. The explosion created by the projectile hitting the environment is notably smaller than the explosion on other variants. Enemies who are caught in the explosion and survive will become disoriented for a period of time, making them easy to hit or get away from. Gallery Kraken third person BO4.png Kraken First Person View Bo4.png|First person view of the Kraken. Trivia * The names of the upgraded versions of the Kraken are based on mythical creatures from around the world and all related to water. ** The Cirein-cròin is a sea monster from Scottish Gaelic folklore. ** The Akkorokamui is a octopus-like monster from Ainu folklore. ** The Leviathan is a sea creature from the Bible. ** The Inkanyamba is a mythical serpent from a waterfall lake area in South Africa. ** Jörmungandr is a sea serpent in Norse mythology. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Wonder Weapons